PROOF
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Summary:Mikan was the first one to confess.Not Natsume.When that time actually happened,Natsume asked for proof.But Mikan can’t prove it or can she?This is tragic.I note it for the proof.
1. Chapter 1

**PROOF**

**I just gave up writing my other new story.It was kinda stupid.So,I replaced it with this.**

**Summary:**

**Mikan was the first one to confess.Not Natsume.When that time actually happened,Natsume asked for proof.But Mikan can't prove it or can she?This is tragic.I note it for the proof.**

**Chapter one…**

One cloudy afternoon.A happy-go-lucky brunette was thinking deeply inside the Northern forest.She was thinking about…

'_Should I tell him?Or should I not?Ahh!I don't know what to do!!'_ Mikan thought irritatedly.She clutched her head irritatedly.

"Oi,stupid strawberry print girl"someone said emotionlessly.Mikan's eyes widened.

She turned around nervously."Na-natsume.What are you doing here?" she asked.Hoping he won't be staying longer.

"I should be the one asking you that,stupid.This is MY usual spot.Remember?"he said emotionlessly.

Mikan twitched "Right,right.Well look at the time!I gotta go now!I have to…do our homework!!Yeah,that's right.See ya!"she ran away quickly.Natsume was looking at the direction where Mikan ran away.

"What's up with her?"he just said.

In Mikan's position…

She was sweating really heavily for she just saw her very own biggest crush who is also meant to be every girl's crush in the campus,Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why didn't I sense him come just now?Am I getting stupider everyday or what?!"she said to herself.

Mikan went into silence."Well he is the Black cat so I can't blame him.."she said.

"She became confused and began to pull her hair"Gaaahhh!!What am I going to do?!"

Next Day…

Mikan walk down the long corridor towards her classroom.She was still thinking about what she would do.Her face was carved with a confused expression mixed with worriedness and irritation.

'_For heaven's sake Mikan,you're 15 years old!Straighten up!!'_ she snapped to herself.

"Maybe I should tell him the truth.As they say,it's better now than never!"Mikan encouraged herself.

Mikan entered the classroom with happy and cheerful expression."GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!"she greeted.

The class replied back "Good Morning"

Then,Mikan ran towards Hotaru."Hotaruuuuuu!!!!Good morning!!!!"she said happily then,as usual…

**Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!**

Mikan flew towards the other side of the room.She hitted the wall.Mikan help the back of her head with hurt.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch,ouch!!" she said.

And then,Ruka came in first."Good Morning Ruka!"

Mikan stopped massaging her head and stood up.Natsume came in with his hands inside his pocket."Good Morning Natsume!"Mikan greeted.

Ruka smiled at Mikan"g'morning Mikan"

And as for Natsume…"Hn.."

Mikan stared at him.He noticed her and did the same.After a minute or two,he broke the silence.

"Oi,what are you staring at?"

Mikan got to her senses and panicked "Ah!!Ah..I was just thinking of something important!"she sat on her seat quickly and leaned on her desk low.

Mikan cried chibily "That was embarrassing and really close…"

**After class under the Sakura tree…**

Mikan was sitting PATIENTLY under the sakura tree that Natsume tells her that IT was HIS property so she should keep away from that place.But,it was really important.She's gonna confess already!!Mikan didn't even thought about Natsume scolding her or anything for a second.All she wants to do is to confess and get ready to be BUSTED by our very own Natsume Hyuuga.And here he comes.

Natsume walked towards his own spot where he rests after school everyday…

Natsume stopped."Hey,I told you,this place is mine so beat it polka.."he said annoyed or is he?

Mikan stood up from her place and looked down nervously.She blushed really hard.

"U-umm…"she said shaking.

"What..?"Natsume plainly said.

"Umm…you see…I..I…"Mikan was ready to say 'I LOVE YOU' but why can't she?

'_Come one Mikan!Do it!If you don't,you'll regret it for the rest of your life and play with your hallucinations every time Jin-Jin comes in the classroom!!'_ she told herself.

Mikan whispered to herself "Here goes Mikan…This is it.." she sighed.

"Um..you see Natsume I.."she tried not to contact Natsume's gaze.

"You what?"Natsume asked,annoyed a little bit.

"I..I….I think I'm inlove with you!!"Mikan finally said,almost shouting.Natsume stayed the same.

He lowered his head until his bangs covered his eyes.The wind blew the Sakura petals on the trees that hang freely.Mikan waited for what Natsume will say.Infact,she was ready to be rejected,knowing that Natsume won't love her back.After a few more minutes,the silence was broken by Natsume.Mikan lifted her head and listened.

"Prove it…"he said.

Mikan didn't actually got what Natsume said "What?"

"I need proof…."Natsume repeated.Mikan sighed.

"This was the part I was afraid of…"she whispered to herself."I….i….."she stuttered.

"I…I can't…sorry,Natsume.But I can't do it."Mikan said in a depressed voice.

Natsume spoke emotionlessly "Why not?"he asked.Or more like said in a sentence.

Mikan bowed her head "You see I…I..I just don't"she said.

Natsume remained calm and cool "You'll find out sooner or later….Later,Natsume"Mikan said then ran away.

**Few weeks later…Night time…**

Natsume was on a mission again.This time,his mission was to destroy the main AAO base.Persona helped him in this mission for it was the root of all their missions in their past few years.In a place somewhere in the forest far away from the academy,came Natsume and Persona.

"Where's the base?"Natsume asked.

Persona was holding a tracking device.He turned right and left just to track the facilty."It's right..over…here.."he pushed a stone and then,a stair formed towards underground.They both looked at it.

"It's an underground facility huh…"Natsume looked at the stairs.

"So that's why the academy wasn't able to track down the base.It was underground…"Persona said.

Natsume stepped towards the stairs "What are we waiting for?Let's go…" he went down the stairs and then,disappeared in the dark.Persona followed him.

Meanwhile,in the academy high school dorms…

Mikan was inside her bedroom.Sitting on her bed with a notebook on her lap with a pencil on her hand.She played her pencil with her hand.She can't think straight.She was answering the last question of her science homework.

Q# 20: What happens when the coefficient of friction is zero?

A: nothing happens..

B: You'll slide like crazy

C: it increases

For a third year high schooler,that was a piece of cake.Even for grade 5 students.But this case is different,she wasn't very confused about the question but instead,she was confused about what she is feeling.The feeling that you can't explain like something bad's gonna happen.

'_Why am I feeling scared and afraid?Did something happen to Natsume?No..That can't be'_ she thought as she ran outside her room towards the faculty office.

When Mikan got to the faculty office,she hurriedly asked what was Natsume's mission.She already knew that tonight was the day of Natsume's mission but the feeling seem different than before.

"Sir,what's Natsume's mission tonight?!"Mikan asked.

"Tonight is his last mission.He and persona will be exploring and be getting data from the inside of the AAO base"Jinno said.Mikan gasped.

"But isn't that dangerous?!"she said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mikan,there will be back up if they have some problems"Ms.Serina said.Then suddenly,the alarm rang.

They all looked at the alarm "The hell?" Mr. Misaki said.

"It's Persona and Natsume,they've got in trouble!"Mr.Narumi shouted.

"WHAT?!"they all said.Then,the door shut open.It revealed a group of people.

"Sir,what's happening?!The alarm just rang?!"Ruka asked worriedly.

"Yeah,all of a sudden,the alarm just turned on"Misaki said.

"And it woke me up!"Tsubasa scratched his sleepy head.

Hotaru spoke 'It's Hyuuga…"she said.

"What?!"The three asked.

"He's in trouble and we need to help him"Hotaru added.

"Right!"They said.

**Back in Natsume and Persona's position…**

The two was surrounded by AAO members.They had difficulty in defeating them with their alices for the members have a barrier around to protect them.

Natsume was pissed off "Dang!I hate barriers!!"he said angrily.

While Persona was still calm "Remain alert,black cat.Here they come"he said.

"I AM calm!!"Natsume shouted angrily as he jumped away from the missiles.He threw a fire ball but nothing happened.Just smoke appeared and then nothing more.

"Damn it!!"Natsume cursed.

Persona fixed his mask "In a few more minutes.,the back up will be here"

"Great,a back up…"Natsume said sarcastically and rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Let's try and keep this up until the back up gets here"Persona said calmly.

"Whatever.Hya!!"Natsume used a 45 kick on their enemy.

' _If our alices don't work,then I'll use martial arts'_ he thought.

Persona went a little surprised on what he saw Natsume did martial arts.

"Yaa!Hiyaa!!"Natsume used a spinning kick.He landed on the ground on foot then used sliding kick.He jumped in the air and used the jumping spinning hook kick.He landed again and then,an enemy was going to attack him from behind and he used a rabbit punch and caught the man.He used a bending move to knock him down.There were agaents that were going to attack him so he used a low spin kick to make them fall to the ground.

"Damn you little kid!Yaaaaahhh!!!!"A man was holding a stick and ready to hit Natsume with it from behind.He used a spinning dragon kick.Then there was more. He jumped towards an agent. He stepped on the agent's chest to make a step up to the head the kicked the agent's head to the back.(Like Howarang's technique in Tekken)

"Haven't had enough yet?"Natsume stood on the ground in his fighting stance.

"Very good,my little minion…"Persona clapped his hands slowly.

Natsume neared his eyes on Persona "Don't call me YOUR minion"

Then…

"Natsume!!We're here!"A familiar voice shouted.

Persona and Natsume looked behind them.They saw a group of people.It was Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka,Tsubasa,Misaki and their teachers.

"We're here now to help you!!"Ruka shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?!"Natsume said,almost shouting at them.They stopped infront of them.

"What are you guys doing here?!You're not supposed to be here!This is our work!You might die here you know!"Natsume said.

"We're not afraid of dying you know.We wanna help you!"Mikan said forcefully.

"I know that your concern for us is none of my business but my business is none of your concern!"Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

"We don't care you know!"Mikan said.

"We came here by our own will and we'll do what we want"Tsubasa putted his hands inside his pocket.

"I don't care!"Natsume said.

"But,isn't your mission finished now?The agents are all knocked out.."Misaki said looking around.

Persona spoke "It's not over yet.Reo and his other 'friends' will be coming.Right now…"he said.

"That's right..Persona…"Reo spoke evilly.

They all looked infront.They saw Reo with…

"Yuka!?Is that you?!"Mr.Narumi said in shock.

"Nice to see you again,Natsume and Mikan with thev gang…"another person said.It wasn't Yuka.But instead…

Mikan's eyes grew big."L-luna?!Luna Koizumi?!"She said. A bead of sweat trickled down her face.

' _What's that despicable person doing here?!'_ Natsume thought angrily.

"I'm here to finish you off..my dear Natsume…"Luna smiled. It was obvious that it was fake.

"As if I care!" Natsume stepped a foot back.

Luna looked evil "Oh sure you do" she smirked.Luna showed him someone "Remember your little sister?"she said.

Natsume's eyes widened "Aoi!"he shouted."Curse you Luna!"

"Natsume!"Ruksa said worriedly.He ran to him."Natsume,don't worry, we'll get her"

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes "No Ruka.I'll get her myself.You guys stay here and protect yourselves"he said seriously.

"But-"Ruka was cutted off by Natsume's serious and angry voice.

"Just go!"

Luna smirked at the scene before her.

Natsume looked at Luna with one eye covered his bangs.His eyes were like a cat's."Let's do this.."he said.

Luna gave the unconscious Aoi to Reo."My pleasure.."

**To Be Continued…**

**Preview for the next chapter…**

"**No!I don't need proof anymore!"Natsume cried.But Mikan was still infront of him.Trying to protect him using her alice and life."No Natsume.If you need proof,you need proof and that's final….good bye and always take care of yourself…"Mkan jumped into the huge ball of electric light.Natsume can't believe the scene before his eyes.**

"**NOOOOOOO!!!"**

**End of preview.**

**Sorry for the errors I made but please send a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proof**

**Chapter 2...**

* * *

Natsume looked at Luna with one eye covered his bangs.His eyes were like a cat's."Let's do this.."he said.

Luna gave the unconscious Aoi to Reo."My pleasure.."

The two charged at each other.Force can clearly be felt by the people around them.Natsume looked at Luna with piercing eyes.While Luna only gave a smirk-looking eyes of hers.Ruka and the others,especially Mikan,except for Hotaru,became worried.What should they do to help Natsume finish this?The answer is...

Reo smirked "Hm.This is quite boring.How about a little fun?"he said.The gang looked at him.Except for Natsume who was fighting Luna with all force.

"Mikan,go."Ruka stepped infront.Hotaru followed.Mikan looked at them.

"We'll fight this idiot rock star of theirs and let the whole world see his true colors..."Hotaru said while charging her idiot machine gun.

Mikan almost panicked "But,you'll get hurt or worse!"she said worriedly.

Tsubasa held her shoulders "Don't worry,we'll help them"he said,calming Mikan a bit.

Misaki smiled at her "Yeah"

Yuka spoke "Reo,don't fail the organization or I'll kill you myself if they don't do it..."she said coldly.

Reo smirked at what she said "As if.Why would I rot dying here in this place anyways?I'm a rock star.I should die peacefully.And plus,being killed by these little rats?"He said,insulting Ruka and the other students."Pf-ft!That's just pathetic as a useless piece of crap!"he added.

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

Hotaru shot her idiot machine gun on Reo."Would you stop insulting us and fight?You might take your words back you know..."she said emotionlessly.

Reo smirked"As if I would,ice queen.Enough about this chit-chat let's do this"he stood on his position.As well as the others did.

"Bring it on...rock head"they said.

Reo smirked evilly "My pleasure"

Then,the battle of the new history started.Yuka was fighting with Narumi and the other teachers while Mikan did nothing.She felt helpless.Why is she the only one not fighting?Was she the cause of the trouble or IS she the trouble?But none of those are the answer.It was because of the academy and Mikan didn't realized it.The questions in her head were blocking her mind to find the cause of the trouble.But it as so clear.The answer was right in front of her eyes.It was because of the MISSION Naqtsume went into with Persona.

Mikan still wondered.No words escaping her mouth and stood there.Nothing.She was like a plain statue who's purpose is to stand and be protected by its guardians.There,she watched every single one of her friends fight for their sake and the academy's.Why won't the academy just fight them and let their students be in their rooms resting in peace?!But even so,students will panic if their teachers lost the war of alices.But,is the main talk is between students and adults,shouldn't Mikan be one of them?Fighting with her friends?

Mean while,in Natsume's position,he and Luna were already heating up and had enough patience.They were both fighting for 30 minutes now.

Luna jumped a little far back.She was panting,but not that hard."Our fight was longer than I expcted.You did a good job on your last missions and trained well when you skipped your classes.."she said.That shocked Mikan a bit.Trained well when he skipped his classes?He did that bacause of training?!

Natsume also jumped back and gasped for air"So what if I did?That is none of your business..."he said.His patience grew shorter.The suddenly...

**WHAPAM!  
**

Natsume was hitted by a...

"...what's with the kunai..hobo...are you too afraid to come close and attack in close range if I hitted you again?.."Natsume smirked.But all his guess was wrong.It wasn't aimed at him.It was aimed at...

Natsume's eyes grew shocked "...Sakura!!"he shouted as he turned around and tried to save her but,he was too far from her to save her.But luckily...

**Natsume's POV**

Damn that fucking whore!She was aiming at Mikan but she has nothing to do with this!She's innocent!Someday you'll pay,Koizumi and i'll kill you!Mikan was nearly shot by the Kunai but luckily,Andou was near her and saved her.Then I suddenly spoke that I will regret after this fight.

"Thanks for saving her,Andou"

That senpai looked at me and just grinned.I just hate smiles...

"Hehehe.Next time,you should think before you speak,junior."He told me.Who is he to call me junior?!I will really regret saying thanks to that stupid senpai!

My patience grew shorter "Yeah,yeah whatever..Just take that stupid girl to safety and go back to your fucking fight already.."I said harshly.

"Alright,alright just cool your head off"he got back to his own fight with the rock head.Then I heard the fucking whore speak in her really annoying tone of voice.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk.It's getting boring here.I want to see action here"

That fucking hobo doesn't know what she's after.If she wants a dead meat then she gets it..after life.I jumped infront of her and tried to punch that hobo but fucking failed again.But then,she tried to punch me but I easily dodged it.After all that training I went through,I wouldn't lose easily in a fight.I wanna kick her ass and let her scream in pain.

I fought with the hobo for an hour now.But i'm still tough as stone.I won't break my concentration that easily since I always do mind training at night.

"Natsume!"someone called me.It was Mikan.I looked at her on side viewed look.

"..What.."I said,a little annoyed.

Mikan looked at her hand then looked at me again "I want to help you!"

Is she that really stupid?!She could get hurt or worse,die!"No.."

"But-!"

That's it."I said no and that's final.."

"No Natsume...I'll do what I want.It's my life and I want to help and like you always say...IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND CONCERN"she told me with a mixture of worry.

"But I never said that I will bother with you business now did i?"I said coldly.But I really didn't meant it.

"But I never said that you will bother,haven't I Natsume?"she said to me in a serious tone.I get the feeling that something bad's gonna happen.I can't let that happen!

I looked at her "Whatever...But if things get worse,will you please stay out of this?"I said to her worriedly for the second time. (Last ep. of G.A.He told Mikan that she can tell him everything remember?)

Mikan nodded at me "Okay.."

We fought together and looked out for each other's backs and helped each other out.But there's something wrong.Why isn't that mother fucking hag not using her signature moves?She's been using karate and other martial arts.She hasn't used her alice yet...

"I think you haven't figured it out yet huh?"someone said.No,it's not that Luna...It's..Yuka!

I looked at Yuka with fierce eyes"What do you mean by 'figured out' huh?"

I heard Luna smirk "Yuka gave me another alice.The alice of electricity"she said.THE FUCK-!!Electricity!?Has she gone mad?!

I heard Mikan cry out "Mom!Why did you gave Luna another alice?!"she said.

"Because...I want you to be defeated and gone forever"Yuka answered to her like some kind of stranger.She's a mother for hell's sake!Only a foolish mother would abandon her child and work for an organization who wants to destroy her daughter!!She's going down!

Mikan ran a bit closer to her mother who was high up in the air.

"I understand why you abandoned me but,why do you want to kill me!?"Mikan said,nearly crying.I looked at her,still in my fighting stance.

Yuka went down the ground.Her bangs covering her eyes with a clenched hand.

"Because...I never wanted a daughter!"Yuka shouted.I know it pierced through Mikan's heart.I know how it feels to be abandoned.

I felt like people behind my back were watching them as well.Naru gave a worried and guilty expression.Ruka gave a little crunched up face which meant,he hates the way Yuka treated Mikan.Imai was still emotionless.But I still can see her hand which was clenched and trembling.Andou and his friend here are both giving worried looks at their favorite kouhai with a clenched fist.Jinno nearly snapped his stick.Mr.Misaki bit his lower lip with anger.Serina was trembling with anger and confusion.And lastly,Persona was just looking at the mother and daughter situation.

The breeze blew gently.Mikan's auburn hair swayed with the air.I can see tears flow with the air.She's crying.I saw her hand clench and she lifted her face with a I-will-defeat-you expression.That's right..the Mikan I know doesn't give up.Then suddenly,that red headed guy,Reo entered the scene with wounds on his body.

"Guys,we have to finish this and quick.I don't want to waste my time on this little brats"he said,annoyed.It got me pissed of and tried to use blue flames that were hotter than normal ones.Reo jumped quickly jumped away from the flames and gave me a smirk which crunched my eyebrows more.I gave him a glare before I spoke.

"You watch your tongue or it'll get burned,asshole of a singer.."I told him with the harshest tone i've got.

"So the black cat still hasn't changed a bit.Even if his girlfriend is fighting beside him"

That does it.I gritted my teeth and used a quick attack on that guy.He didn't even noticed it.I was behind him in a split second.

"You watch your mouth about Mikan or taste the pain of burning..."I quickly kicked his head which led him unconscious on the ground.

I heard someone clap.I looked at the person.It was Koizumi.

"Very good,Natsume.But,I don't think you'll match me"she said then she disappeared.I became shocked and looked around.I finally sensed her.Koizumi was...

"Natsume!"Mikan was heading towards me.I saw a figure behind her.Luna was going to attack her with her new alice.I quickly ran towards Mikan and quickly dragged her near the others.

"You guys take care of this and i'll take care of the LUNA-tic"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsume turned around and faced Luna with his bangs covering his eyes.

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.  
**

Luna smirked at him.She putted on hand on her waist and the other just hanging down her side.

"So,are you planning to do a suicide mission for that girl?"she asked him with an evil smirk.

Natsume remained his position and spoke "I'll do anything for her.."he said.Then he lifted his head a bit with one eyed covered by his bangs and the other one seen a bit.Then he rushed towards Luna with an angry and clenched right fist.

"EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MY LIFE FOR HER TO LIVE!"He said angrily.

Mikan's eyes became worried.Her hands were on top of her chest,clenched.She was getting nervous what would might happen to him bad.

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Natsume tried to punch Luna.But she blocked it with her arms.But there was force that made her step back and dust flow to the air that surrounded them.Natsume clenched his hand more.His eyes tightened more with anger and he gritted his teeth.Then he tried to kick her full force.Luna jumped high in the air looking down.But Natsume was gone.He was...

"You can't escape me..."Natsume was behind Luna and he grabbed her.He locked his hold around her shoulders and let themselves turn upside down and fall to the ground.But Luna quickly escaped from the hold and jumped away quickly.

Natsume landed on his feet sliding back wards.Duts following after him from the force of the impact.Natsume stood up.He was glaring to hell at Luna.The whole place's temperature was rising and the trees were already smoking from the heat and are nearly going to make a forest fire any minute now.

**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok**

**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling over us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one **

"I won't let you lay a finger on any of my friends!"Natsume charged at Luna but..

"Natsume,look out!"someone shouted.It was Mikan.She pushed Natsume at the side to avoid the electrical hit from Luna's new alice.

Natsume was nearly laying on the ground.His elbow was supporting him to sit up.His eyes widen.Mikan was ontop of him.She was shaking him worriedly and angrily.(The position like in episode 15 when Natsume got kidnapped)Mikan saved him again.He nearly lost control of himself.

"What do you think you are doing!?"Mikan shouted at him."Are you planning to do a suicide!?"she shouted worriedly.Tears formed in her eyes.

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

Mikan shook him again "I told you,i'm going to help you!"she said.Natsume kept silent.

"I'm not going to sit and watch you here sacrificing yourself for us!This is my problem too,so let me fight with you!"

Natsume faced her."Alright but...be careful"he said sincerely.Mikan gasped a bit then she smiled gently and nodded."..Okay"

They both stood up and charged at Luna,full force.

"We won't let you take over us!"Mikan and Natsume both said.Then they kicked Luna on the stomach and jumped away.

Luna fell on her knees and coughed out blood.She raised her head and looked at the two "What a good partnership.But not good enough"

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!**

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

"Huh?"Natsume and Mikan both said as they let go a bit of their fighting stance.

Luna stood up and raised both of her hands.Then suddenly,a glow of light appeared.The gang used their arms to sheild their eyes.Then Luna laugh uncontrolably.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!!You can't beat me with this alice!"she shouted as she was about to throw the electric ball of light.

Mikan went infront of Natsume and stretched her hands.Natsume became a bit shocked of what was Mikan doing.He growled a bit and shouted at her.

"What do you think are you doing,you idiot!?"he said harshly on purpose for Mikan to step away.But it didn't worked.

**Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)**

Mikan looked at Natsume with tears falling down her eyes but is still smiling.A smile of sorrow.

"Here's your proof Natsume.I'll protect you with my alice"she said gently.Natsume was taken aback.

Natsume went crazy "You're still thinking about that!?This is a serious matter,you stupid idiot!It's not important right now!" he shouted crazily.

Mikan still smiled "It still is for me,Natsume.All the things you told me are important to me.."she said,crying but with a smile.

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! **

"No!I don't need proof anymore!"Natsume cried.But Mikan was still infront of him.Trying to protect him using her alice and life."No Natsume.If you need proof,you need proof and that's final….goodbye and always take care of yourself…"Mikan jumped into the huge ball of electric light.Natsume can't believe the scene before his eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (Fade out)**

Natsume also jumped in the electric ball.His friends can't believe what they saw.Ruka ran towards the electric ball but Hotaru stopped him.

"What are you doing,Ima!?Let go of me!"He truglled his hand.

Hotaru shook her head "Let him be.You want him to be happy right?Then let him be.."she said.

Ruka stopped struggling his hand and calmed down but is still worried "I hope he's alright..."

**With Mikan and Natsume...**

Natsume is now inside the electric light.He saw Mikan with wounds.He shouted her name.

"Mikan!"he said.Mikan heard him and looked at him with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be outside?"she asked.

"I also went in.I want to..tell you something"Natsume hugged her tightly and didn't let go.

Mikan was still smiling."What is it?"

"I'm sorry that I made you look for proof..."Natsume let go and looked at Mikan with serious eyes."But the truth is...I love you back.."he finally said.

Then suddenly,Mikan kissed him and took his hand and gave him something.She pulled away from their kiss "Thank you for returning the same feelings as I did for you...But i'm sorry.."Mikan said.Natsume's eyes widen."What?"he said.Suddenly,Mikan pushed him away and let him go outside the electric ball before the electricity gets stronger and might kill them both.

When Natsume was finally outside,he looked at the electric ball then at the thing Mikan gave him.It was her alice stone.It has a note on it.

_Thanks for being there for me...I love you..._

_- Mikan Sakura -_

Natsume lowered his head.Tears streamed down from his eyes.It dropped on Mikan's note and alice stone.How could he ask for proof when he knew all along that he loved the girl?He shouldn't have asked that then this shouldn't have happened.Natsume punched the ground and cursed himself.

**(Insert song ; Drowning by Backstreet boys)**

Natsume's friends ran towards him.But noone dared touch him.He was in despair now.The gang felt sorry for him.His one and only loved one sacrificed herself.Then suddenly,they heard a thud.They looked infront of them and saw Mikan's body with bruises,wounds and three degree burns in some parts of her body.Her clothes were ripped but not that ripped though.

The gang ran towards her and took a look.Hotaru quickly pulled a cream from her pocket and massaged it on Mikan.They felt someone move.It was Mikan.She grunted.Mikan opened her eyes and found her friends.

"I..i'm still alive..?"she said in a hushed tone.Then someone hugged her.It was Natsume.

"I thought you were gone already!"Natsume said worriedly.He pulled away from the hug.

Mikan smiled "I am not...for now.My body was burned inside-out"she said."And I can't nullify it either.."Mikan added.

"Why does fate have to do this!?"Natsume punched the ground as he held Mikan's head in his other arm.

Mikan chuckled weakly "Natsume,we can't control our fate.If you try to escape from it,it always finds a way to make the original plan work.."she said.Natsume felt no hope.The others were already crying.Except for the fact that Persona and Jinno aren't.

"But.."Mikan looked up at the starry dawn sky.A shooting star flew across the sky "But we'll see each other again...someday..up there"she said.Natsume also looked at the starry sky.But,Mikan's body suddenly trembled.Electric expenses were still in her body and shocked her.

"Mikan!"Natsume shouted.

"Aaaggh!...I-i'm sorry Natsu-me..but,I won't...agh...last longer than 2 minutes.."Mikan said."I can feel the electricity eating my life...I won't be able to stay very long.."she added.No..not now..

"No!Don't leave yet!"Natsume shouted as if he was after someone.

_Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love _

"Natsume I...will..always..love..you..."Mikan's hand that was holding on Natsume hand lost it's grip and loosen.Natsume can't believe his eyes.Mikan's gone.Their friends gasped a bit.Misaki nearly fainted.Hotaru lost control of herself and cried.They all hoped that this was just a dream.Unfortunately for them,it wasn't.

Natsume lowered hies head.Tears formed in his yes and fell on Mikan gorgeous face.Her auburn locks scattered on her face.Natsume putted her auburn locks away from her face with his thumb.He wore a smile in his face.But a sorrowful one.He onced promised her that he'll smile someday.And he did.He smiled after her death as he looked at the starry sky where she promised they would meet again.

Eveerytime he breathes,it was meant for her.His heart will go on within her hands.He drowned in those amber eyes of hers that gives him hope and faith.He didn't cared who she was,where she was from,he didn't cared of what she did -dying infront of him.As long as he knows she loves him,It's enough for him to live.

"I don't care what people think of us.As long as I know you love me,nothing could change my mind how I feel about you.."Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and layed her on the ground.Mikan's spirit will always watch over him and his friends.For all that proof she went through,Natsume won't put it to waste.For he saw it with his own eyes how a certain person like her can prove her love in a very serious way.And a very serious relationship...

**THE END**

**Woot!bout that fate thingy,well..I got it from Final Destination movies.Lol!How can you escape FATE?Fate will do anything to lead you to its original plan.Anyways,did you guys liked it?Hope it's not too long for ya.I know it's kinda like a cliffhanger...but if you want me to do a sequel,just let me know and i'll immediately do it.I can do it!XD! Please review**


End file.
